


And pour the waters of the nile, on every golden scale

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Dragon Verse Fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt, Angst, BAMF Newt, Beast Traits, Bossy Sub Percival, Bottom Percival, Breeding Kink, Changing POV, Cum Inflation, Danger, Denial, Dom Newt, Dragon Newt, Dragon Newt goes by Newton until a certain person gives him a nickname, Fighting, Fingering, Grinding, Injured Percival, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Temperature Play, The sex is in Newts human form, Top Newt, Violence, Wooing, courting, mates fic, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Dragon’s are thought to be almost extinct now. Most sightings are never confirmed, no one really knows any around America. So, you can imagine Percival’s surprise when one saves his life.And then starts a quest for his heart.How does he get into these situations?Newton had watched pretty amber eyes in the low light of the sun and he knew that none of his treasure will be enough anymore.He wants the man that found him accidentally and he will fight tooth and claw to win him.(Beta'd and updated)





	And pour the waters of the nile, on every golden scale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> Firstly yes I know the quote is about a crocodile but damn it it’s pretty and I don’t give a nugget. But secondly DRAGON NEWT !!!
> 
> This idea is a special cookie to my heart. It’s another I’ve been hoarding for a while, but since you all liked my fairy Newt I thought perhaps you’d take to this as well!
> 
> Oh, and it’s bottom Percy *wink wonk* I’ve had my turn soaking up bottom Newt, it’s only fair to feed the thirsty bottom Percy fans too. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> THIS IS LIKE 90% PLOT. I KNOW I’M SHOCKED TOO ??ALSO LIKE MY LONGEST SINGLE GRAMANDER FIC EVER
> 
> Come see me on tumblr for more?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> A very very big thank you to [Nori](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this for me, you're incredible <3

 

The world believed Dragons to be mostly extinct now.

They knew some had survived, but not where, nor if they still lived. In truth, Dragons had simply grown tired, many choosing to hibernate or live amongst humans.

Newton had moved to this land for a change. He’d grown weary of his home lands, but tired of travel, wanting to settle somewhere and make a place of his own. He’d lost count of the moons he’d been here, living quietly in his lair, enjoying the wonders of the deep woods and high hills.

A village had grown nearby, a gaggle of humans who wielded their own branch of magic. At first Newton had been curious, but grew bored of them quickly, so many rules and interactions, he simply wasn’t interested in learning at that moment.

Further seasons passed and the village grew enough to be a town, bustling and laughing. It seemed that important people lived there, the heads of the magical community. Newton simply built a dark entrance to his cave, hiding the lair deep within, leaving people with no idea he was there.

It all changes in the light of one new fall.

There’s a bursts of light and shouts outside his cave. He ignores them to begin with, but eventually curiosity wins, wings shifting as he moves to the darkness of the entrance, studying to see what occurs.

Steps sound and a man twirls before the entrance, a flare of fabric and a burst of power.

He’s  _incredible_.

The light of the day flares around him, night black curls messy, the man runs a hand through them, throwing up a barrier, chin jutted up in defiance and the sun catches his eyes and they dance with gold.

He’s the prettiest treasure the dragon has ever seen.

“You will die this night Director!” There’s a laugh from the group and Newton decides the little gem will be his. There’s no warning as he launches from his cave, curling around the man, jaws wide, baring lethal fangs and the humans scream in answer, panicked calls cut short by the burst of flames that cover them.

He launches them through the trees with a flick of his tail, snarling and watching the injured few flee, the stench of fear in the air.

He scans for more, ready to tear them apart should they touch his new found jewel. When the world falls silent, besides golden eyes’ little strangled sounds, Newton gathers his magic.

“ _Shit_ I can’t fight a fucking  _dragon_!”

The man’s voice is a rough timbre, taking quick steps back as he mutters to himself and Newton knows he must be quite the sight, flaming red scales, tipped gold with smears of green. His magic curls around him and he feels the power in him tighten into a form he’s not taken in front of a human in some time.

He steps quickly up to the man, red curls bouncing, green eyes searching the strong face. There’s silence for a moment as they look at each other. Slowly the stick in the man’s hand lowers and Newton smiles, a sweet, sly thing.

“I- Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” His voice is warm, like a crackle of flames and he pushes further into the man’s space, backing him against the wall of his cave now, no call for human etiquette, looking down at him in fascination, such power in such an easily breakable body.

“What is your name?”

“Percival Graves.”

The man says it as though it’s important, it is, but not the reason humans would think it to be. To Newton it’s the words he will hold in his chest for the rest of his long life. He takes in the line of his jaw, his smile widening.

“I have saved your life Percival Graves. My name is Newton.”

Percival nods sharply, bringing a hand up, the press of his strength stopping Newton from swaying closer. That’s alright, he’ll have his time, humans are flighty things from what he recalls. He may have to do some studying on current social cues.

“You did. I expect you want something in return.”

Newton bites at his lip, nodding once, he does indeed. He has to be cautious in the dance that’s to follow, he doesn’t want to scare the new gem away, if he must court him so be it, he’s sure it can’t be as terribly hard as other Dragons like to whine about, besides, it will be worth it.

“I want you to come and see me every day.”

The human stares at him for a long moment, Newton is worried a curse had in fact hit him or something similar, He’s about to check his mind is not damaged when Percival talks once more.

“I-  _Why_?” Percival croaks the words and Newton gives a little giggle, bringing a hand up to curl his fingers over the human’s on his chest, letting him feel the beat of his heart under his shirt - thankful he’d worn clothes on his last shift, at least, the man may have had quite the shock had he not.

“Because you have very beautiful eyes and I’d like to see them again.” He’s pleased when cheeks turn faintly pink, adding a happy “And I need to know you to win your heart Percival Graves.”

***

Percival returns to his home in a bit of a daze. A fucking dragon, he’d caught the eye of a damn dragon. Seraphina laughs so hard she snorts when he tells her - leaving out some details, refusing to reveal the location of the dragon’s cave, as he had saved his life. He didn’t want MACUSA attacking or trying to capture him for no reason. He was repaying a debt in his own way.

He sits down with a coffee for a long moment, debating what to do. He can’t not go at least once, the creature had asked for nothing else but his company and he’d looked so sweet in his excitement when Percival had agreed, smiling all wide, freckles on his skin, a little puff of smoke leaving his lips as he waved goodbye to him.

He rubs a hand over his face and sighs. He’ll go, polite and calm and tell the dragon he’s not interested in being courted, Newton may be something to look at certainly, but Percival learnt some time ago that he and his job simply don’t fit relationships. He was more than happy to befriend him of course, he seemed plenty nice.

He groans into his hand. The situations he ends up in.

***

He arrives at the cave in the early mornings of the next day, looking up at the wide entrance which is unnaturally dark inside. He wonders if he’ll be stuck in a cave with a fire for the day. Admittedly, he doesn’t know much about dragons. Nobody does anymore.

Newton steps from the dark with that same smile of delight and Percival has to admit he does look very good, a dark green shirt that looks like real silk. He wonders if the tales of treasure is true, he doesn’t care much though, he has plenty of wealth to his name.

“You came!” Green eyes dance in the morning sun, he looks so human, but there’s a slit to them, a fire in the emerald, a sort of power around him that makes one stop for a moment.

“I did give my word.” He clears his throat as he speaks, looking to the cave skeptically. “What are your plans for us today?”

A hand, warm to the touch but surprisingly soft links with his and Newton drags him to the entrance, his heart dropping. Cave day it is,  _wonderful_.

“I’m giving you a tour, that is the word you humans use now isn’t it? When one shows you their dwellings?”

He nods a little. He hopes there are no spiders in the cave, fingers crossed all that power will extend to some sort of comfort.

Newton pulls him into the dark and Percival follows blindly, it feels like they walk a good ten minutes. The dragon stops suddenly and Percival staggers to a halt next to him, not much enjoying the blindness right now.

There’s a breath between lips, a stream of glowing fire leaves the dragon’s mouth, lighting the lines of his face. It dances in the air and he realizes they’re at a stone door of sorts. Newton presses a hand to stone and it swings open, Percival blinking in the glow as the Dragon pulls him inside.

He has to take a moment to take it all in. The room is huge, stocked from floor to ceiling with books of all kinds. Paper birds flutter around, soft, regal looking arm chairs and a small double sofa stand with a table in the middle.

It’s like a living room of sorts, comfortable, warm. He has to take a moment to gather himself, fight the curiosity to dig through pages, he doesn’t doubt there’s years upon years of knowledge here.

He turns to look at Newton who’s biting at a full lip again, glancing down as he holds out his hand. The book looks leather bound, a title he can’t make out stamped into it, a jeweled eye on the front that blinks slowly.

He’s sure it’s a spell book, at least, that’s what it seems.

“It’s custom to give those you are courting a gift, is it not? Even for you humans.” He glances up to a sweet face, he wants to tell him courting is off the table, but is too taken aback to find the words.

“It’s a book on curses! Among other things, there are spells here your people have long forgotten, I thought it could help in your work. The village says you’re the knight commander. You protect them, yes?”

He flushes a little at the title. Percival clears his throat. That’s an ... oddly  _thoughtful_ gift, he won’t deny he’s dying to know the magic it holds.

“I’m the Director of Security not – Never mind. That’s very sweet Newton. But isn’t it a little much?”

Newt cocks his head at him, shrugging easily. “It’s not as valuable as you are. And it will help you, that’s far more in worth isn’t it? I can help you read it if you need, it’s in Latin I’m afraid.”

 _Damn_ , he’ll admit the dragon certainly knows how to sweet talk, the worst part is he says it so earnestly, thrusting the book into his hands and pulling him off to another room, he’s almost mournful to leave the chance to read the pages behind.

The dragon takes him from room to room after that. He sees rooms of gold, silver, artifacts from worlds long passed, he may have fawned a little over the soft fabrics of the clothing room. Who knew such silks existed.

Newton seems to get more excited as they go, it’s becoming clear he’s leading up to something, but he will admit the tour helped him relax around the creature, the light chatter and history was fascinating, he can’t help but debate just how long Newton’s been here, just what he’s seen, he barely looks in his twenties.

The dragon takes his hand again, he seems to be oddly affectionate, he can’t help but wonder when the last time he had contact like this was. He tightens his fingers in longer ones, following him through another door, he doesn’t realize he’s smiling now, almost anticipating what more there was to learn today, he doesn’t have time to be shocked that he’s enjoying his time here.

The wind hits him, messing up his hair as he breathes it in, looking around and realizing they were at the back of his cave, deep in the dense forests, a large area with varying habitats created within.

He blinks as creatures he’s never seen in his life play about, glancing to the dragon who’s looking to him with a grin.

“Did you - Are they all yours?”

“Yes, I’m saving them, rehabilitating them, breeding them. Humans are very destructive you know, always destroying homes and slaying those that are different, regardless if they’ve been here first. Some of them are the last of their kind.”

Percival swallows hard, they all seem so happy, healthy, families playing, untouched by human cruelty in this safe space.

Shit, his heart may be softening a little bit at the sight.

“Do you like beasts Percival?”

He shrugs a little giving a small smile.

“I’m afraid I’ve not met many. But I do like the ones I have, I’m rather fond of cats.”

Newton brightens at that, placing a hand on Percival’s lower back and guiding him. He barely hears the dragon calling names, his entire body focusing on the possessive heat at his lower spine. Such a simple thing, no one has ever dared do it to him.

 _Christ_ what was he getting into?

His head snaps up at the sound of a little roar. A tiny cat like cub bounds over, covered in soft tufts. This one he recognizes, though not much is known about them. The dragon even has bloody Nundu’s.

“Hello little Nugget, say hello to Percival.” The dragon scoops up the cat, scratching behind his ear as golden eyes turn to him, blinking curiously, wriggling in Newton’s grasp.

He cautiously takes the cub when Newton urges him to and he’s so incredibly soft. Silken fur and a sweet purr, trusting him simply because Newton told him he could.

He sinks down to the floor without thinking, carefully vanishing the book home, placing the cat in his lap, murmuring a soft hello when a rough tongue drags over his fingertips.

He was rather cute.  Very cute actually. Paws hold his finger and he may just be taken by the creature.

He’s smiling, wiggling his fingers when something snuffles at his neck and he nearly jumps a mile, turning to see large golden eyes now, the huge face of a full grown Nundu.

“Now, Cinnamon don’t you dare.” The mother, he worries for a moment she’s going to bite his damn head off, but instead she drags her body over his back, rumbling low, smearing her cheek over his cheek, neck and shoulders.

Newton catches her by the scruff and it’s a little amusing to watch a human sized body drag a double lion sized Nundu by the back of her neck.

“No! Cinnamon you absolute harlot, he’s  _mine_.”

Percival has to stifle a laugh of surprise when the Dragon starts arguing with the Nundu. The cat seems nonplussed, continuing to come back and rub over him only for Newton to drag her back with a huff.

“I should get you a chastity belt. He’s  _my_ treasure not yours.”

Percival feels his cheeks heat at the words, pressing his thumb gently against the pad of the cub’s paw as Nugget drops onto his back, baring his belly and purring happily away.

He can’t help but find it rather adorable, the little frown on the dragons face, watching it dissolve into a giggle when the Nundu tackles him playfully, the two of them rolling to the floor.

When he leaves a few hours later, windswept, grass stains on his trousers, a grin on his face it occurs to him that he hadn’t told Newton he was absolutely out on the relationship option.

He looks to the book when home, running his fingers over the cover, recalling the way red curls burned in the light, the peal of laughter that dragged a laugh from him in return.

 _Shit_. He just had to stay firm, he was a dragon after all, this couldn’t possibly work. An Auror would not risk harm for impossible odds.

***

Newton is absolutely ecstatic as the moons pass. Percival comes by every day as promised. He stays well into the night after he finishes work. Sometimes he introduces him to beasts, other days they spend in the book room.

Newton tells him stories, his fire casting shadows on the walls, of times passed, of cities, cultures, of soaring skies and Dragon hoards.

Percival watches with dancing eyes, laughing and asking questions. Newt watches the stiffness drain from his shoulders, the way he leans, unaware, into slight touches.

Humans may be stubborn at times, claiming it takes many moons to fall for one another. But time does not matter to him, time passes, the memories stay. For a dragon it is the feelings together that matter, not the stretch of hours spent on them.

He’s careful not to ask, mentioning an official title as little as possible. Percival seems to close off at the breath of courting, mates, future. So Newt simply doesn’t bring it up, instead taking the time to get to know him.

He knows that Percival is attracted to his human form. There are times his eyes linger on Newton’s mouth, a sweet call in the air before the man seems to chide himself and look away.

He doesn’t push. The best treasures are those where the journey to them are full of excitement and magic.

Percival is a curious thing, he tells Newton of a system, of people and wizards. He works for their elders in a place called MACUSA. He flushes when Newton insists he’s the Knight Commander of their home. The term Director sounds dull, when Percival is out saving lives and helping people. He deserves something worthy of that.

He teases that Newton is strange, but he says it with a fond look, shaking his head as he turns away. It doesn’t seem to be an insult in the least, Newton smiles at it.

“You like that I am not like the others you know.” It is merely an observation he chimes one day and Percival looks to him strangely, as if there’s a dawning on him.

“I suppose I do.”

He changes the topic then, worried about crossing that boundary the human had set over a season ago.

Over the stars rising and falling he learns Percival’s love of cooking, books, he enjoys clothing, long bathing sessions. He enjoys curious scents. The scent of the forest and fresh baked goods he says, but he evades as to why.

He learns that Percival’s family passed some time back, that it was just him with his passion for his job. He tells him his work friends are very kind, they seem like good people, he’s glad for that.

He wonders if they know of him. Or if he’s some secret Percival keeps.

Newt tells him his own things, tales of obtaining his beasts, of his brother back home living amongst the humans. He tells him of his travels, of his favourite things. He tells him how he never thought he’d have a place in this new land, but he’s glad this is where he chose to call home.

Percival shifts closer at that, he says he’s glad as well.

***

Percival asks to see his other form one evening. They’re sat under a setting sun, eating some food the man has made for them, it had been a hard day, Percival had fought of some fanatics that came too close to Newt’s cave. He seemed to be protecting him and the thought warmed Newt’s chest.

Now they leaned together, exchanging stories of youth. Percival had been laughing at a tale of Newton getting stuck in some trees during his first flying session when he looks too him.

“You don’t change around me.”

Newton blinks, a little confused.

“You expressed fear when I was in my other form, I thought perhaps you preferred me human.”

Percival places his food aside, clearing his throat and Newton gets the strangest feeling of something important happening, though he has no idea why.

“I’d like to see you, if you’d allow it.”

He searches his face, a tad unsure. He’s not ashamed of himself, not in the least, but he doesn’t want Percival running away. He’d called Newton his friend some time ago, he doesn’t want all that undone by the human’s fear.

“I-”

“Please  _Newt_.”

Percival says it softly and Newton stares at him, wide eyed, for once he is the one taken a back. He had not expected the nickname, the way he says it like a caress.

He swallows, placing down his plate, moving carefully away from their food.

He draws on his magic, looking away from Percival. For once in his life, he almost wonders how different this would be were he human. If Percival would have taken to him by now.

But he cannot regret himself, and his body ripples with power, scales shimmering, stretching himself out after so much time in another form.

Newton’s wings unfurl slowly, shaking them out and then shaking himself off as well.

He’s not as large as some tales depict, but he’s sizable by human standards. About the size of a cottage home, sleek lined, dangerous teeth, powerful jaw, and curling claws. His tail sways for a moment behind him and he lowers himself onto his front paws, blinking at the human, ears pressed back.

Percival takes a breath, looking him over properly for the first time.

He walks along Newton’s side, warm hands dragging over surprisingly soft, smooth scales. The touch makes the dragon rumble in his chest, Percival smiles as he reaches his front, placing a hand on his muzzle.

“You even have freckles like this.” He’d blush if he could, wings shifting and Percival meets large green eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Newt.”

***

There’s something different after that.

Percival is...interested in his behavior, asking more questions about dragons than he ever has and Newton answers as best he can, blushing on his cheeks as Percival asks rather intimate things at times.

“Do you all have mates?”

“Oh, well, no we’re all unique, some prefer solitude and their gatherings. Others have a few pairings. I don’t. I’m very much a  - I believe the word is monogamous?”

Percival smiles a little at that, humming in thought. “Do you all often inter-species mate?”

Newt blinks, shrugging a little awkwardly. “It’s... Common enough I suppose. Our numbers are dwindling, it’s harder to find each other. Those of us that search a connection I assume so. I heard of a dragon fall for a merfolk at one time.”

Percival nods, turning away. “Right, now I want to know about how your wings show your emotions.”

***

When Newt realizes the danger of Percival’s job he demands to be called as backup.

Percival stares at him dumbly as he digs through the box of medical supplies, wiping down the cut on the man’s shoulder, touch gentle but his face dark.

“Why do you - Newt you don’t even  _need_ a first aid kit.”

“Of course I don’t, but humans are susceptible to such things, I readied it for exactly this. Aren’t you glad I did?”

Percival falls quiet and Newton carefully covers the cut in a healing salve, dressing it after, glad it’s not too deep, nor too damaging. Percival had stumbled to his cave after a fight nearby, telling him he merely needed a moment and some water and he’d be fine.

Humans are so darn  _stubborn_.

He’d thrown Percival over his shoulder, much to the man’s loud protests, marching him to the bathing area to patch him up.

“I’m fine Newt, really.”

“Yes, I know.”

He pulls back, brushing his fingers gently over the covered wound.

“I wish you’d allow me to heal it.”

“It’s a waste of magic.”

Newt sighs, cupping Percival’s cheeks, forcing the man too look at him, a fire in his eyes as he speaks very clearly, wanting to words getting through.

“You are never a waste of time, resources and certainly not magic. You are worth all of that and more, so  _stop_ being ridiculous.”

He glares right at Percival who finally ducks his head, a slight pink on his cheeks.

“Regardless. Thank you.”

Newt shakes his head a little, folding his arms. He will not let this end here, he knows of Percival’s love for his job, he wouldn’t dream of telling him to stop, but he could be of assistance, keep him alive.

“You are to call me. If it is looking bleak, if you are going to die, if you need me.  _Call me_  Percival Graves or I will eat you myself.”

Percival snorts a laugh, knowing well enough by now Newton would never think of harming him, slowly rolling his shoulder, testing his abilities, checking the work of the healing salve.

“And how do you expect me to do such a thing? You have no link and I will be fighting.”

“Can you whistle?”

Percival looks to him quizzically, hand slipping away from his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“I will teach you a tune, and you  _will_ use it.”

Percival should be thankful Newt is too angry to make mention of the flush of arousal that he scents on him. Had it been another time, had Percival not been injured, he may have done something about it.

***

Percival knows he’s being a little cruel in denying them both what they’ve longed for. Newt has been so very patient, so sweet, never demanding more of him than he gives willingly. He can see the want, feel the interest in his touch.

He just keeps shying away.

Telling himself it’s for the best, that it will hurt in the end, if Newt tires of him. By human standards he knows he’s appealing, but how long can he keep the interest of a creature who’s seen the world before it really began?

He knows he has feelings for the dragon. He knows that, he’s not stupid. He supposes he just doesn’t know how to step over the line he drew himself.

He ends up doing so in a way he never saw coming.

Percival is back to back with his team, those of them left that is, spells flashing around them. He’s holding up one of the only barriers keeping them alive now, the fanatics have made it impossible to apparate, they’re coming from all directions.

He won’t admit it but, their odds don’t look good.

“Boss! What do we do?”

Percival grits his teeth at the chorus of cries for his help, closing his eyes for a moment.  _Shit_. He didn’t want to do this, for them all to meet this way, he can only hope Newt really will hear.

“Keep your head down, stay alive and don’t fire any more spells, no matter what.” He snaps the order, getting looks like he’s gone mad, but his team are loyal and they throw more shields, bracing themselves. They’re good people, they can’t die like this.

Percival whistles, a sharp, short tune, cutting through the air and for the small moments he hears nothing he feels like an idiot, that he’ll die here without ever embracing the warmth Newt offered. That he didn’t let him love him.

There’s a roar above, the very trees shaking from it and eyes turn skyward, wide with fear.

“What the  _fuck_!” Panic comes from both sides, but his Aurors hold their ground at his order, trembling but trusting him.

Fire bursts around them, a circle that drives the fanatics back. Flashes of red and gold show through the flames, teeth and claws and screams and he lowers his wand, the shield falling around them.

“Boss!” One of the younger of the team shouts for him as he steps out, the dragon’s wings blowing out the flames, green eyes lowering to head height.

He cups a muzzle with a smile, thumbing over scales. “Thank you Newt. Perfect timing as always.” There’s a collection of surprised gasps from the team and they stumble from behind various things, staying just far enough away as Percival looks back to them.

“B-Boss, I don’t mean this rudely but - How the  _fuck_ do you have a dragon?”

He feels the familiar rush of Newt’s magic, wide eyes watching them as arms loop around his shoulders, a smile by his ear. Percival wonders who will be more surprised, Newt or the Aurors.

“He’s my mate.”

***

Newt, too his credit, doesn’t make to much of a scene. He relaxes a little knowing that the Dragon respects his reputation enough not to dance around with delight - he’d seen him do it before, he knows full well he’s dying to.

“Hello.” Newt says it ever so prettily, but the arms around Percival’s shoulders slip to his waist, pulling him against his chest, chin on his head. He’s a little spiteful at the damn height the creature has on him.

There’s a beat of silence, varying amusing facial expressions of shock, disbelief, a hint of jealousy as well before O’Brien bursts out with a-

“ _This_ is the guy you’ve been gushing about?!”

Percival takes it all back, every compliment he’s ever given them, his team are horrible and he could kill them all without second thought.

“He talks about me?” Newt sound far too happy giggling behind him, hands possessive on his hips as his chin drops onto Percival’s shoulder. He doesn’t doubt the bloody creature is fluttering his lashes at them right now, trying to coax the information from them.

“ _Don’t_ \- “

“Oh yeah. Comes in with that smug asshole smile, making comments about being in a good mood, signs out every night with a cheerful remark about going to see someone worth his damn time, didn’t get a name or such, just knew you as ‘fuck he looked so good today’. Assumed the boss has a boytoy, gotta admit the dragon thing was a surprise. Should we be expecting a limp in the future?”

O’Brien winks at him and Percival turns his mind to torture instead of just murder.

“That’s quite enough of that, clean up and wipe witness memories before I fire you all.”

He grabs the dragon’s wrist, marching off through the trees, Newt half-heartedly digging his heels in, he can damn well  _hear_ him pouting. “But I want to know more about what you’ve said.”

“He has a thing for your mouth and your hands!” O’Brien calls with a laugh and Newt waves to him.

Percival needs to keep these two apart from now on.  
  
***

Newt has him back against the wall of his book room the moment they enter and Percival swallows hard. There’s a new kind of electricity between them, with things being said, no more hiding, no more denying.

“You called me your  _mate_.”

He nods a little, throat tight. He never thought he’d be one for being boxed in, Newt’s hands by his head, looking up at dark green eyes and a slow smile on soft lips.

“Humans only do such when they’re sure. Yes?”

Percival clears his throat a little, fuck, it’s sweet that Newt is giving him one last out, it really is, but he wants that possessiveness back, that feral touch he’d seen hiding behind an innocent face.

Apparently if you give him an inch he’ll run a mile, it’s insanity how fast one can change their mind.

“Yes. I’m very sure.”

Newt is leaning in now and Mercy Percival wants, he’s always been so careful to push down the feelings, apart from when alone at night, but now it builds, hands coming up to curl in Newt’s shirt, the dragon pressing close, but not close enough.

“Say it again.  _Tell me_.”

Percival can barely breath, a crackle of heat in the air, there’s a growl building in the dragon’s throat, voice thrumming with a control of beasts and a power older than he’ll ever know.

His legs spread far too easily when a strong thigh presses between them, dragging over his cock and fuck he’s hard already, breathing in sharply.

“I’m your mate.”

Newt snarls and Percival closes his eyes, having to reign himself in for a moment because holy Morgana that was attractive, he didn’t care if it was wrong, not at all.

“My darling treasure.”

Newt catches his mouth, his lips are hot, like a wild fire it burns inside him, coaxing Percival open, sharing the scorch of it. His knuckles are white in Newt’s shirt, aching a little. His tongue is a scolding hot thing and Percival wants to let the heat consume him, pulling at fabric, rumbling in is chest in answer to Newt’s low sounds.

“Grind down.”

Percival makes a sound dangerously close to a whimper, a flush of humiliation on his face. He can’t be serious, wanting Percival to -

“ _Grind down on my thigh until you spill_. I can smell the way you’re leaking, darling little cock aching. You are mine Percival, and you’ll cum when and how I say or not at all. Show me how beautiful you look, wrecked and gasping.”

Dear heavens above.

His hips move before he gives himself permission, cheeks stained pink. He tries to look away from Newt only to have his face forced back, chin tilted to meet him. He knows the dragon is making a point, punishing him for his denial, showing him just how much he has him.

 _Fuck_ , it’s undeniably ruining him.

Newt doesn’t even help, he just hold his thigh up hard against his cock, he can hear claws carving through the wall behind him, his head falling back, mouth parted around a moan.

“Damn you, what have you done too me.”

He whines the words, bucking as the friction builds, the coil in his stomach tightening, his cock is jumping and he’s going to cum in his pants on the dragon’s thigh like a teenager.

Newt laughs by his ear, the sound sending a shiver down his spine, head falling for the mouth that teases over his pulse, jerking at the brand of his tongue on his skin, a guide that his mouth closes around. The mark Newt leaves behind will be dark, every pull of his lips going to Percival’s cock, every crack of rock behind them make him closer to begging.

His hands try to find purchase on arms, panting heavily, he feels weak, held up by a thigh and the desperate need to find release no matter how. He drags his nails down Newt’s back and the dragon arches, thigh grinding against Percival’s cock, sharp teeth catching on his skin and that almost does it, he’s so very close, he just needs -

“ _Cum_.”

His mind goes white for a moment, hips stuttering, nails biting into the muscle of his shoulders, giving a hoarse shout of the dragon’s name. Merlin he’s never cum on command before, he’s never had someone dare to control him like this, fighting to open his lashes as Newt moves and his cheeks are stained realizing he’s been watching him as he came.

He tries to gather his wits, taking in the sight of Newt and some humans may be terrified but he’s only tempted to go again. The dragon is obviously struggling with his form, teeth sharp, eyes stilted, a hint of golden scales here and there.

Percival made the mistake of thinking they were done, Newt makes it clear they are not by curling fingers in his hair, tilting his head back and leaning in. “Apparate us to my nest.”

He parts his lips for the kiss that follows, his magic flaring, world spinning unseen by them as they tumble onto the soft furs of Newt’s bed.

It really was more of a nest honestly, but Percival rather liked it.

Percival makes a sound of protest when claws hook in his clothes, shredding them from him. He’s apparently learning an awful lot about himself today, always the one in control during his sex life, now being pinned the floor by a goddamn dragon.

He’s ..., more than alright with it, finally wanting to give over to the desire. He trusts Newt, perhaps more than anyone, and he lets his thighs fall apart for the beasts to push between them, biting and sucking a line of bruises over his throat.

Newt pulls back, deeming his throat suitably covered - it really was, it ached from the starkness of them, but it sent a thrill through him as well.

He watches green eyes drag slowly over him, his chest rising and falling, hands held above his head, there’s cum streaking his stomach, a touch of colour on his skin. He’s sure he looks quite the mess.

“Dazzling. My precious little jewel.” He swallows the sound he makes, watching Newt move down his chest slowly. He wants so badly to see him as well, unable to get a good enough look as Newt continues to move.

“I’m going to so enjoy breeding you.”

That - Oh holy  _fuck_. His hips jump up and he bites at his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, feeling a mouth marking over his hips.

“ _Breed_ me?”

He growls the question, swallowing when Newt pushes up, licking slowly over a fang with a smile that shouldn’t look as soft and sweet as it does in that moment. 

“Yes. I am going to fuck you Percival, I’m going to fuck you so very full of my cock and my cum that it spills from your gaping hole, coats your thighs and has you swollen and aching, feeling me for  _days_ to come.”

Percival moans, giving up on pretending to himself that it didn’t have him half hard already, hips rolling up a little, trying to entice the dragon further.

“Undress, Newt, let me see you. Please.” The words are shockingly breathless and the dragon blinks at him, reaching up to slowly begin unbuttoning his shirt, Percival taking in each inch of freckled skin revealed too him.

Newt has far more muscles than his outfit suggests and Percival just wants him to use every ounce of strength to make him scream in a way no human has ever been able to manage. A way he’s craved every damn time he’s thought about being fucked.

When Newt frees his cock Percival actually makes a sound that could be considered needy, licking slowly over his lower lip.

He’s huge, though he is a dragon so really it should be expected but by God he is something else. Flushed, standing proud, Percival wants him inside now.

He takes the damn initiative, he’s had a taste of what Newt likes and fuck he’s more than happy to please. He moves, drawing his legs up, turning and gripping the sheets, pushing his hips back, he doesn’t much care that he looks like an easy fuck because he damn well loves this beast and if he doesn’t fuck him he might have to do something drastic out of spite.

Newt snarls low, claws dragging down over the curve of Percival’s spine, turning into soft fingers as they move to grip his cheeks, pulling him apart, admiring his hole.

He feels exposed, open, heart hammering but his cock is hard between his thighs.

“Are you all talk Newt? Or are you going to take what you’ve been waiting for?”

He sure as hell doesn’t expect two slick fingers to thrust into him, no warning in the least and he jerks, biting into this arm under him, before - unable to hold it in - he cries out.

“You look and feel like you’ve been busy Percival, have you been playing with yourself? Dirty little fantasies you never thought you’d get.”

Percival shudders when fingers spread apart, gentler than their initial thrust as they work him open, swearing under his breath, hitching and moaning loudly when tips brush his prostate.

It’s maddening how Newt ignores that spot, leaving him wanting so terribly as he crooks his fingers, pumping them in and out of him without letting him have what he needs.

“ _Tell me_.”

He groans, rocking his hips back, trying to fuck onto the hand teasing him only to have an iron grip catch his hip, forcing him still, making him accept what he’s given.

“Yes -  _Fuck_ , I spend nearly every damn night imagining you fucking me, I came to the thought of your mouth and hands and cock, hell, even your  _tail_ and I  _adored_ it.”

The secret spills from him, something he liked to pretend didn’t happen, he told himself every time was a fluke. It’s ridiculous now, looking back on it, that he’d ever denied them both as long as he did.

Newt makes a sound entirely inhuman and then he’s grinding into Percival’s prostate, lighting up his spine, his back bowing, moaning roughly when a third finger pushes in as well.

“I could open you fully, more than enough that I’ll slide in. But I think we both want you to feel it, don’t we Percival? Tell me what you want.”

Percival’s body jerks forward when Newt fucks his fingers into him, a hard thrust, only to be dragged back onto them, whining in his throat.

“I want to  _feel_ it.”

Newt drags sharp teeth over his spine, four fingers deep and keeping him so deliciously close to cumming but the bastard pulls away each time, his cock is leaking onto the furs, his thighs trembling, he hates that he loves the way the Dragon controls his body like this, that he takes delight in showing Percival that even his pleasure is his now.

There’s something primal about it, and a dark little corner of Percival mind loves it more than anything.

Fingers slip from him and he gasps a whine of complaint, breathing harshly for a moment.

Newt presses over him and the heat of him at his back gives him no escape, pressing him down into the nest, the strangest sensation on his chest and cock but the feeling of Newt’s dragging between his cheeks makes him press his cheek down, rolling his hips up against him, more than ready for this.

“Tell me you’re  _mine_.” Newt breathes the words my his ear, little tendrils of smoke leaving his lips, he smells of sex and the wildest forests and Percival wants to be covered in the smell of him.

“I’m yours.” It comes easier every time, only now it’s followed by something like a scream as Newt buries himself inside him in one hard thrust.

He’s stretched more than he ever dreamed, eyes rolling for a moment before he squeezes them shut, clawing through furs his body shaking as Newt slips from his rim, breathing heavy by his ear, snapping his hips forward, Percival’s body barely held in place by Newt’s.

Newt fucks in a way that had it not been for Percival magic adjusting would surely bloody break him. He’s giving sounds he’s never made in his life, high like keening, breathy and dazed.

He can hear Newt murmuring praise in his ear, telling him how good he feels, how tight he is, how Newt adores him so. Claws running down Percival’s sides only to move, fingers curling in Percival’s holding his hands to the furs.

Percival cums again, Newt’s command by his ear and the dragon shudders. He swears he cums, feeling the heat of it inside him, so warm he chokes on a sound, leaking out of his hole as he continues, fucking into him.

Newt apparently wasn’t joking about fucking him full. His mind is hazy, he’s cum so many times he hasn’t bothered to count, body trembling, twitching a little as Newt sinks fangs into his shoulder again, laughing by his ear, growling that Percival has only had a taste, he hasn’t even cum yet.

This may just kill him.

What a way to go.

Newt starts breathing hard, mingling with those inhuman, twisted sounds, his cock thick and pulsing inside Percival’s fucked loose hole. He’s pliant now, having dropped down, lips part, slick and wet, lashes heavy, body awash with pleasure. “I’m going to leave you round with my seed Percival, no one will ever doubt who you belong to, who I chose.”

Newt stiffens as Percival cums again, Newt’s name is all that falls from his mouth now, it almost hurts to cum, it’s the most incredible thing he’s felt.

If he thought the dragon’s precum was warm the feeling of his cum makes him jerk, Newt slips out, rolling him onto his back, kneeling over him. His thighs are drenched and slick, his stomach and chest coated, he breathes hard as he looks up the dragon and oh-

His cum is like molten gold, it looks so similar to human cum and yet so different at the same time, painting streaks of shimmering colour over Percival's skin. Newt even manages to catch his chin with it.

He closes his eyes for a moment as the dragon makes a sound close to a purr, clearly rather satisfied with himself.

“As stunning as I imagined.” He swallows, mouth dry when Newt smears his fingers through it. “You look beautiful in gold Percival, truly an exquisite thing.”

He feels the dragon move after a moment of catching their breaths, his chin tilted up and he drinks the water pressed to his lips greedily, thankful for the cool flush through the fever in his body.

“Would you like a nice bath? Then we can sleep, I’m sure your body needs rest.”

Percival huffs in amusement, a smile on his mouth at the tenderness with which hands touch him, that sweet face looking to him so earnestly.

“I’m stronger than you think Newt, I’m alright. But a bath sounds lovely.”

The dragon smiles too him, gentle grip helping him up. He notes the slight swell in his stomach, dark red on his cheeks as Newt curls their fingers together, leading him from the room.

He stops for a moment, the strangest need in his chest. Newt looks back to him, a hint of worry on his face.

“Percival?”

“ _Tell me_.”

Newt looks to him in confusion and Percival steps close, pressing into the dragon’s space, no care for decency.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

Newt’s cheeks turn an adorable crimson, a little puff of flames leave him in surprise, but the smile that follows after the fluster is the sweetest one yet.

“I’m yours, my treasure. In all my entirety.”

Percival nods simply, no doubt left in him.

He was Newt’s and Newt was his. His dragon, his beast.

 _Mates_.


End file.
